Forbidden
by Kevvy Talks
Summary: Kaien starts an affair with the lovely Hisana under Byakuya's very roof. *Revised* R&R


**Forbidden **

**Pairing: Kaien/Hisana**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Kaien starts an affair with the lovely Hisana under Byakuya's very roof. *Revised***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Revised, because let's face it, the last one was crap**.**

* * *

><p>It was unexpected. Even for him. He wasn't going to lie: He'd never thought he would fall for a married woman. But those days of his life were the happiest ones...and so he couldn't say he regretted them.<p>

A forbidden relationship between two very married people is bound to get anyone in deep shit.

But Kaien had been playing all the cards. And he was used to taking risks.

He knew it should never have happened, but he just couldn't stop himself. Everything about her was so forbidden.

Hisana Kuchiki.

He had seen her from a distance on two occasions. Once in passing, the second time in personally transporting files to Byakuya Kuchiki's manor.

The paperwork had been long overdue in being sent to the 6th squadron because their messenger, Museiki, had retired out of the blue without warning.

It had piled up a great deal in both the absence of Museiki and their captain, Ukitake.

In order to smooth things over with the other squads, Kaien went to them each in person. He paid two visits to Byakuya Kuchiki after the pompous ass was promoted to captain-rank.

He was in such a hurry he didn't really get no more than a glimpse of Hisana. Despite her delicate beauty and raven hair, he hadn't spared her a second thought. But the second time was a revelation.

He had been rushing to meet his deadline, and he had run smack into her. He had landed on top of her, sprawled in a rather awkward position.

The moment he'd looked into her eyes, he'd fallen in love. And it transcended anything he'd ever felt for a single person.

Byakuya didn't know, and it was probably better he didn't. The last thing Kaien needed was to be on the receiving end of Senbonzakura's wrathful blades.

In his defense, he had never intended to start an affair. Neither of them was to blame. It just came together so perfectly.

Hisana's tactful sensibilities made it harder, of course, but not impossible. She was clearly obediant and adoring of Byakuya, and had no desire to provoke his anger. But she was also severely neglected, which made it that much easier to coax her into submitting.

She resisted Kaien's advances at first. But if Kaien had learned anything being both married and lieutenant of a sickly captain, it was patience.

* * *

><p>"No," she whispered, moving about the empty room with all the apprehension of a wild animal that had just been cornered.<p>

Pale, wavering shadows danced across the floor. Nobody ever came in here, not even the maids. Byakuya only used this area to practice his calligraphy on his days off work. Otherwise, it just sat unoccupied most of the time.

Her hands were clasped together, her head bowed and her disheveled raven-black hair hanging loosely to her shoulders.

Kaien could see the tears misting over her big murky eyes, a shade of blue so pure and dark it appeared to be violet.

His fingers brushed up against the creamy skin of her arm, so pale yet so supple it was goddess-like.

"Hisana..." He spoke her name with such passion she flinched.

"Please," she whispered, turning to him with round, owl-like eyes of innocence. "I won't be unfaithful to Byakuya."

"I never asked you to." Kaien moved over to her and put his hands on her shoulders to give them a soothing squeeze. Hisana was wearing a beige-colored kimono with a thick lavender haori draped over her shoulders. Her clothing clung to her slender curves, accentuating her figure.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. Every masculine urge inside him wanted to lay claim to her, right here, right now.

But he couldn't rush things. Not with this woman. There would be only one first time for them. He wanted to make it memorable.

He wanted to throw caution to the wind for once, to just forget he was married and that he had responsibilities. Right now, he wanted to be selfish.

Kaien eased his fingers through Hisana's silky hair, clasping the back of her neck. She tilted her chin and looked up at him. And that one look of such open vulnerability was his undoing.

Kaien folded his arm around her waist and cupped her bottom, lifting her up off the ground. She responded with a whimper, all the muscles in her body tightening fiercely. Her mouth parted in a soft gasp when he pulled her against him, and then he lowered his head to give her a gentle but brief kiss. Kaien moved across the room and pressed her up against the wall, one hand moving down to pull her legs around his waist.

"No," she tried to protest, squirming.

"Ssh, ssh," he crooned, pinning her arms on either side of her and hushing her. A soft gasp pulled from her when he inclined his head and nuzzled her neck. Her toes curled as his mouth went to the curve of her neck and shoulder. Kaien groaned a deep guttural sound at her taste, moving his hips forward against the apex between her legs.

"Mm..." Hisana mewled, trying to wriggle free, which only provoked the complete opposite response. "Ah!" he cried out, thrusting his hips forward against her sweet feminine mound. The arousal brimming inside him almost spilled over at the pleasant grinding.

"Please, Hisana," he begged, fingers digging into the supple skin of her pelvis as he attempted to still her. "Don't move around so much." He felt heat pooling into his stomach, and he gave out a low moan as he began slowly rocking up against her, fulfilling his long unsatisfied desires. "Oh, yes..."

"Kaien," she said, voice quivering, and he dipped his head forward to press wet, open-mouthed kisses to her neck. With his free hand, he tore her obi off, and before she could object, he was pulling the thick layers of her kimono away. The fabric pooled in a mass of material at his feet, leaving her slender legs bare for him to gaze upon.

"Hisana," he groaned, staring at her in hunger. Body vibrating with heat, Kaien slid his hand down between her thighs, caressing her sex through her damp panties. Her soft femininity contracted, eliciting a low cry from her. Through the sheer cloth he could feel her clit.

"You're wet," he purred. Hisana squirmed helplessly. A week ago, it had been Byakuya that had touched her like this, carefully, like a delicate object. She hadn't gone through with it...She had asked him to wait.

But here was a man that wasn't afraid to make love unrestrained. He was so rough...and physical...Yet gentleness teemed in every touch.

Using his body to keep her pinned up against the wall, Kaien rended her panties from her in one splitting tear. At the feel of the power with which he ripped her clothing off, Hisana gasped and bit her lip.

He hushed her once more and used his left hand to palm her breast. More hot and bothered than ever, he started in on her bra and having removed it he threw it down to the floor.

Kaien groaned when he saw the lush shape of her breasts and the pink buds of her pert nipples.

Hisana's breathing quickened as he gazed upon her, and a feeble cry left her lips as he dipped his head and took her nipple in his mouth. Kaien sucked on her, tongue flicking the taut point.

She gasped suddenly as the hand between her thighs parted her folds and began rubbing circles around the opening of her sex. "Oh!" The sound escaped Hisana unwillingly. Her arms lifted, hands coming around his neck.

He slid his finger inside of her without warning, moving it in and out of her for a moment before adding another. Her velvety walls were slick and wet, and her sex began a rhythmic clenching around his knuckles as he thrust his fingers into her. Each time, she took them to the hilt, and he let the heel of his hand brush against her intimately. Hisana panted, cried out, arching and mewling and feeling her face heat up with shame as he pleasured her.

He let go of her nipple and began lavishing her neck with the same pleasure.

"Hisana," Kaien growled, his erection pressing uncomfortably up against his hakama, straining for the feel of her. Desire had caused them both to work up a fine mist of sweat, and now the room smelled erotically of her. It was so madly arousing and heady...Kaien's control dissolved in a rush of heat. He was going to take her. Right here. Right now.

Kaien tore off the rest of his clothing and moved up frantically between her thighs. He growled, a deeply predatory noise, and he felt his whole body tighten with vicious lust as he centered himself where she was wet and ready for him, her sex swollen and glistening gorgeously.

"Hisana...," he whispered, his hot breath fanning the shell of her ear.

Hisana mewed, instinctively drawing back.

"N-no," she whimpered, struggling. "Kai..."

"What?" He sounded impatient now. He couldn't wait for her much longer...

"I'm...I've never done this...I'm a vir..." She trailed off, blushing.

"You're untouched," he said, understanding. Hisana nodded. "Please..." she said, swallowing. "I want to stop."

"No," he said, placing his hand on the back of her head and pulling her against him. "We can't stop. Not now." Hisana whimpered again, and her hands came up to his shoulders as he pressed forward against her. Kaien held her up against the wall, and pushed his hips forward.

"N-no!" she cried out in alarm.

"Ssh...It's okay. Sssh." He spoke to her soothingly as possible and groaned when the head of his manhood slipped into her. He pushed into the tight ring of flesh that was her innocence.

Ah!" Hisana whimpered in pain, her body stiffening. Kaien stroked her hair and pulled her closer, pressed deeper and harder, her soft heat unbearably tight and sweet. He was unable to help himself a minute later and his hips jerked forward in a single thrust, sheating himself completely inside of her.

Then he was pressed up against her, his entire body shaking with the effort to go slow.

Every nerve screamed for release, for the teasing friction, the sliding motion of sex.

"Kai-ai!" she mewled.

"Oh...Hisana." He began moving inside of her with swift strokes, groaning at how wonderful her flower felt. "Hisana...!"

Her sex constricted around him, and he nearly lost control in his ecstasy. "Ah-hah..." He had to go faster. Kaien pulled back and started to thrust, his rock hard body moving earnestly in time with hers. The sensation of him being inside her, with her tender flesh stretched tight around him, was almost unbearable.

Hisana made soft noises of discomfort, but as the sting of the initial loss of her virginity faded, she felt her focus centering on the heat of their joined bodies. The intense ache down there...the heat pulsing inside of her.

Kaien tried to steady his strokes, but then her sweet flesh taughtened around his cock, deepening his penetration.

He moaned with bliss, filling her again and again. She made a distinguishable mew as he pulled her hips closer, increasing the friction against the throbbing peak of her sex.

Hisana cried out as he pounded her up against the wall, taking her innocence. And as he did, he whispered in her ear about how much he wanted her...how breath-takingly beautiful she was.

It pleased him immensely when Hisana squirmed and tightened on him helplessly.

He sensed his climax approaching then, and he moaned into her hair as he spent his passion inside of her.

Hisana heard him call her name, and she sobbed as she shuddered with her own release, her hips moving desparately against his to take in his full length. Kaien inhaled sharply when he felt her touching him back.

Her necter flooded onto his manhood, and her flower contracted on him continuously, stimulating him as she rode out the waves of her first orgasm. "Aaah-ah!

Kaien stiffened inside of her, thrusting erratically at the wonderful tightness of her sex and pumping his last few thrusts into her womanhood.

Hisana made a feeble noise as she felt his warm cum seeping out of her, and they both slid down onto the floor together. His arms came around her, and he kissed her neck from where they lay tangled together on the ground. She whimpered, and he hugged her tighter.

Kaien stayed there with her, their bodies entwined in a mess of fabric and skin. Hisana smelled sex everywhere, and she worried if it would linger there until Byakuya used the room again.

Would he found out the terrible thing she had done?

The shame she felt racked at her.

Kaien noticed. "You have no reason to feel guilty, Hisana," he murmured, pressing his nose into her hair. "I was the one who forced you into this."

He pulled the raven silk of her hair away from her eyes, and she flinched as his skin grazed hers.

Crestfallen, he stopped.

"Do I offend you that badly?" he whispered. When she didn't answer, he felt himself shrinking away from her, injured. If Hisana's body language wasn't enough of a signal, her silence was like a slap in the face.

Kaien knew she wanted him to leave, but he hesitated as he saw loneliness in the way she held herself.

So insecure...so vulnerable. He got up on his knees and bent over her still form, all curled up on the hardwood flooring.

He stroked her hair with the tenderness of a lover and inclined his head to give her one last kiss.

Hisana knew then she couldn't do it. She couldn't keep the face up. She was no Byakuya Kuchiki. And she certainly didn't have it in her to show this man such indifference when his only crime was caring. No matter how wrongful Kaien's actions, she had been party to it. She had let him do it to her.

And she knew she had wanted it. So she let herself lean up into the kiss.

"Do you hate me?" His voice was so thick with emotion she couldn't deny him an answer.

"No, Kaien, I could never hate you," she told him. He collided with her in a fierce, passionate embrace.

Hisana didn't pull away.

He squeezed her desparately, and he moaned involuntarily, shuddering when her hands moved all along his back, tracing the rough edges of his shoulder blades and easing the tension out wherever she touched.

Hisana's fingers laced through the spiky hair at his nape, tugging, caressing, kneading...

Kaien pushed her down underneath him and began to make love to her.

It wasn't like before. It wasn't rushed and frantic.

Hisana noticed that he handled her more carefully, his fingers pressing into the supple skin of her hips as he positioned her on her knees. She mewled when he shed the only piece of clothing that was hiding her nakedness, and tried to cover herself.

He grasped her wrists and pulled them away from her body, watching as her nipples puckered to the cold and her skin flushed with the heat that was building inside of her. Kaien growled, handling her delicately as he lowered her onto the makeshift bed of their discarded clothing.

He let Hisana close her eyes, but when he was sheathed in her she couldn't take pretending anymore.

She didn't fight it. She held onto him.

And for a long time he kissed her, touching every inch of her body that hadn't been touched yet. He drew her into his arms and made love to her again, and again throughout the night.

It was a few hours before Byakuya was due back from his mission when they finally stopped.

The maids would already be bustling about to get the manor ready for his return.

When she came to, Kaien was donning his uniform with an uncomfortable expression in regards to the fact that they had had repeated sex on it and it was covered in their excretions. Hisana stretched her hand out to him, the frail fingers of her left clutching her robe modestly to her nude body.

"I have to go," he told her, striding over and bending down on one knee.

She nodded. "I understand..." Kaien's callused fingers enveloped her own, and he tilted forward to gently kiss her knuckles once, twice, then three times in slow succession.

"Oh..." The noise passed her lips, suspended by a long silence. He gazed into her eyes deeply with an unfathomable look—a sense of loss, love, and profound passion—and then he was turning away from her.

Kaien glanced back only once at his love, his weakness...and flash-stepped out the door.

Hisana dressed quickly, slipping her clothes on without a sound. Her body protested at her rushed movements, particularly her womanhood. She felt stretched thin emotionally and physically, but she tried to calm the chaos in her heart even as she composed her outward appearance and smoothed out the creases in her kimono.

Afterward, when she was sure there were no maids in sight, she stole through the manor undetected.

In a haze, she somehow made it to her chambers without incident. She disrobed quickly in her bathroom, and tried to avoid the sight of the stains on her garments as she washed them and then disposed of them.

So it was like it never happened.

After that, Hisana returned to her normal routine—if it had ever been "normal". She still saw Kaien.

He made a habit of keeping an eye on her, in or out of range of Byakuya. He had also made it clear that he was insanely jealous of the man and that Hisana was unofficially_ his_.

Sometimes, on nights where Byakuya was absent or away on business, Kaien would sneak into her room in the dead of night to remind her of this.

His appearances in her life were few and far apart because he had a wife of his own to tend to, but when he did come to her, he always stressed the fact that Miyako was his friend and that their marriage was just to uphold the Shiba Clan's honor.

He loved only Hisana. Hisana, of course, tried to discourage this behavior, but the man was stubborn as all get out.

Kaien remained obstinant in his need to see her and have her. Because of this, Hisana distanced herself from Byakuya, and their relationship became less and less romantic and more for function. She didn't want to hurt Byakuya or make him think ill of her, but she knew there was no other way around it. She didn't want him to discover the truth.

In the end, plain honesty would only end up hurting them all. So Hisana continued the trysts and her marriage, as did Kaien. They revolved around each other day after day.

Nobody ever found out about their forbidden relationship. It was just as well. Hisana's only regret when she was living, was that she went behind Byakuya's back as she did. It was never revealed to him that she had an illicit lover.

In the end, she died with that secret.


End file.
